


Making Her Mark On The World

by LolaTheSmol



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, Drowning, Duncan Was Everyone's Dad, F/M, Falling In Love, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Illnesses, Injury, King Alistair (Dragon Age), King Alistair and Queen Cousland, Morning Sickness, Morrigan is a Bitch but we still love her, Mouth-to-Mouth, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Shale's bird thing is creepy, Slow Burn, Swooping is bad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wynne Is Everyone's Grandma, griffons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaTheSmol/pseuds/LolaTheSmol
Summary: 'Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery... She will live and make her mark on the world...'For generations, her family, the Couslands, had stewarded the lands of Highever, earning the loyalty of her people with justice and temperance. When her country was occupied by the Orlesian Empire, her father and grandfather served the embattled kings of her land. It was on that very day that her elder brother took up House Cousland’s banner in service to the Crown——not against the men of Orlais, but against the bestial Darkspawn rising in the south…And it was also on that very same day, that Amari Cousland’s life changed forever…
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	Making Her Mark On The World

“I’m sorry, Pup, I didn’t see you there.” Father’s voice always seemed to soften whenever he addressed me. As I approached, I politely nodded to our guest and long-time family friend. “Howe, you remember my daughter?”

“I see she’s become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear.” He bowed slightly at the waist and I returned his greetings with a curtsy.

“And you, Arl Howe.”

“My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time.” Ah yes...Thomas. Thomas hadn’t exactly left the best of first impressions with me. As I recall, he had spent the majority of his visit talking about himself and how he was destined for greatness. Honestly, it was surprising that he’d asked for me at all as we’d hardly spoken about me during his time here. Nathaniel, however; was very different from his brother. 

Nathaniel was quiet, polite and genuinely seemed interested in talking about more than just himself. He’d asked questions about my training as a rogue and had even challenged me to an archery contest to see who could fire the cleanest shot. Father had been furious at the both of us when we’d snuck into the family treasury for the bows…

“To what end?” I had to ask, but I had a feeling deep in my stomach that I already knew what the Arl was implying. He was trying to persuade my father to marry me up with Thomas and had been doing so ever since our first meeting. I wasn’t interested in an arranged marriage; both of my parents knew this, however, whether they took my feelings into consideration when it came down to a noble match was another matter altogether. 

“‘To what end’, she says! Ha! She’s just like her mother when she talks like that.” Arl Howe laughed and beamed his pearly whites. My father sighed and held the bridge of his nose, but the smirk on his lips was impossible to hide. 

“See what I contend with, Howe? There’s no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her heart.”

“Quite talented, I’m sure. One to watch.” Well, that last part didn’t sound ominous at all. ‘One to watch’? Why in the name of Andraste would he be so concerned with keeping an eye on me? Just the very thought made me shiver from head to toe, though the comment had clearly flown over father’s head.

“At any rate, Pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away, I’m leaving you in charge of the castle.” Surely he wasn’t serious, was he? Me? In charge of Highever Castle? What about mother? Was she leaving also?

“A-Are you sure? What’s involved with such a task?”   
“Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes? There’s also someone you must meet,” He turned to address one of the guards. “Please, show Duncan in.”

The large double doors opened and into the Grand Hall walked...no, it couldn’t have been...could it? That armor, those daggers; I’d only seen drawings in books! The man approached, a comforting smile on his face.

“It is an honour to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland.” My heartbeat grew faster with each passing moment. My crystal blue eyes glittered as I admired the man before me. 

A Grey Warden in the flesh. A great warrior from a legendary Order who had fought battles with the horrifying creatures known as Darkspawn… The only types of warriors who could fight the Darkspawn. I was so excited about the Grey Warden; what was his name; Duncan? I was so excited about him being here; just being in the same room, that I almost missed that my father had addressed me, asking about my teachings of the Grey Wardens with Brother Aldous.

“They’re an Order of great warriors!” My voice was a little too loud in the answer I gave, my father raising an eyebrow at me. Right...a lady shouldn’t raise her voice, oh dear. 

“They are the heroes of legend,” My father continued. “Who ended the Blights and saved us all. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the South. I believe he’s got his eye on Ser Gilmore.” Rory was a candidate for the Grey Wardens?! That was incredible! I couldn’t wait to tell him! It was something he’d always wanted; something he’d always aspired for. To know that he had the opportunity to impress Duncan set my heart soaring with pride. However, my pride soon doubled tenfold when Duncan added to my father’s statement. 

“If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate.” Now hold on just a second! Me? A Grey Warden?! A Constable of the Grey believed me, the Teyrn of Highever’s Daughter, to be worthy of such an honour? If I had been alone, I would’ve danced about and screamed myself silly out of pure joy. Take that, Fergus!

“Honour though that might be,” Father suddenly stood in front of me, as if to shield me from the Grey Warden. “This is my daughter we’re talking about.” Oh dear. Father’s protective side was coming out. Whenever this happened, especially if it involved me, he was always impossible to negotiate with…

“I think I rather like that idea, Father…” My voice was now small and timid. Truthfully, I’d dreamt of being part of something so important like the Grey Wardens since my tender childhood...and so if the possibility of that dream becoming reality came about, I wasn’t going to let it slip through my fingers. Thankfully, Arl Howe seemed to support me in my not-so-voiced decision. 

“You did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend.”

“And I’ve not so many children, that I’ll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you wish to invoke the Right of Conscription.” The Right of Conscription...the act of the Grey Wardens taking what they needed when they needed and no one could refuse them; that was how powerful and how crucial the Grey Wardens were… Truly legendary indeed. 

“Have no fear,” Duncan smiled, his voice soft. I had a hard time imagining that voice being used in battle; barking orders and screaming as it led a charge… “While we need as many good recruits we can find, I’ve no intention of forcing the issue.” A shame… A part of me wished he would because at least then, my father wouldn’t be able to talk me out of it. My slight disappointment was overthrown by my father’s relief as he stepped back from me so Duncan and I could face one another again. Getting a decent look at the gentleman, I could see that he was mature, but I wouldn’t have called him old. At a guess, he was no older than 40, but at the same time, he was definitely aged in the face. He looked tired and it was understandable as to why; The Grey Wardens were always on high alert in case the Darkspawn returned and thus another Blight began. 

“Pup, can you ensure that Duncan’s requests are seen to while I’m gone?”

“Of course.” I shot a quick glance at Duncan who continued to smile as I agreed to my father’s requests; he seemed grateful for deeds that hadn’t even been committed yet and that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

“In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me.” 

“Where is Fergus?”

“Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lass and do as I’ve asked. We’ll talk soon.” 

If only I hadn’t done as he asked… Maybe then… Maybe then my family would still be alive...


End file.
